A participant in a fantasy sports league, such as a fantasy football league, maintains a team of players that participate in games from an actual sports league, such as the National Football League (NFL). A score is attributed to each of the players based on their performances in games of the actual sports league. For example, a player from the participant's team may earn points for the participant's team by scoring points in an actual game. Each participant of the fantasy sports league is ranked based on the aggregate scores of the players in the participant's team. As a result, a participant may desire to monitor the performances of the players that are on the participant's team, for example, by viewing audio or video clips highlighting the included players. However, the players that are on the participant's team may be from multiple teams in the actual league and, therefore, may participate in multiple actual games. Accordingly, manually gathering highlights for each of the players may be burdensome.